Obsidian
by chessboards
Summary: Reyna was like obsidian in ways more than one – mesmerizing, beautiful, and sharp yet also dark and mysterious at the same time. Obsidian is very hard and strong, but even this seemingly unbreakable rock can be crushed to powder or shattered to pieces…if done in the correct way, exploited at the weak point. But what was Reyna's weak spot, her point of destruction? Complete!


**Okay. So, I've been doing a lot of one-shots recently. It's only and solely to see which style of writing I prefer. Also, anon CC giver, thank you very much. It's been a long time since I got such true and wonderful CC. Thank you again. After this story, I'll try my very best to do what you suggest, which is really true. If you have an account, feel free to PM me. Er…anyways, here's the story, _Obsidian. _WAIT! Thanks to the wonderful person who beta-ed this, I am Hazel Daughter of Pluto. Oh yeah, I used the online cover edit thing FF now provides, so I dunno how it's gonna turn out.  
**

Obsidian

Reyna was very much like obsidian…in ways more than one – mesmerizing, beautiful, and sharp…yet also dark and mysterious at the same time. Obsidian is very hard and strong, but even this seemingly unbreakable rock can be crushed to powder and shattered to pieces…if done in the correct way, exploited at the weak points. But what was Reyna's weak spot, her point of destruction?

Obsidian is an igneous rock, one that forms from lava, cooled too rapidly for atoms to form a crystalline structure. Lava…the symbol of boiling anger and rage, what Reyna felt when her lover, the one and only son of Jupiter, stepped off of his boat. The daughter of Bellona could barely hold her excitement when the ship descended from the clouds, but that was quickly replaced by burning rage directed at the son of Jupiter and the spawn of Venus holding his hand and hanging onto his every word, worshiping the ground he walked.

What caused him to do it, falling for a Greek? Was if perhaps the giddiness and joy of finding someone of greater beauty? One who had more power? One who submitted to his love more easily? One who he could cuddle and whisper sweet things into his ear at the time of utter sorrow instead of kicking him back up?

Reyna didn't know. She could only hear her head pounding as she struggled to control her emotions, threatening to overflow.

"This is my girlfriend, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite…"

The words, the tone, the emotions in his voice caught her attention. She heard the love in his voice, saw the love in his eyes, how they were only fixed on the girl. To the daughter of Aphrodite, those words might've been all she had been waiting for, ones coming from a soul mate or knight in shining armor. However, to the daughter of war, those words were venom, betrayal, heart-breaking, world-shattering news from a fork-tongued boy she once loved. The one and only boy she had ever fallen in love with – the one and only son of Jupiter – had betrayed her.

_Nothing ever stays,_ she told herself. _Nothing._

Saying those words meant she was trying to move on.

But wounds so deep never heal on their own in such a short amount of time. As much as the black-haired girl wished for the thorn in her heart to disappear, she could not do it.

She healed crookedly, her heart still broken while she attempted to repair her mind and control her actions. Just like obsidian, the lava – the rage – cooled much too quickly for Reyna's heart to follow along – just like the atoms.

No one remains the same after such an ordeal.

Reyna will always remain shattered on the inside – no matter what anyone tells her, no matter how many times she tells herself to move on and heal.

She never lost her love for the son of Jupiter. When a giant brought his monstrous sword, dripping with poison, down to deliver the killing blow to the groaning boy, half-conscious, Reyna jumped straight into the line of fire, shielding his body with her own, something the daughter of Aphrodite would never have done.

Eternity passed as the sword point whistled through the air, aiming right at her chest. Her life flashed in front of her – the day she saw Jason, the days on Circe's island, despair on Blackbeard's ship, leaving Hylla, her father's death, her first kiss stolen by the very boy she was giving her life up for. And as the sword point was no more than a foot away, the dark-eyed girl mused to herself about her life. Sixteen, short, bitter years filled with pain and suffering.

_Why did I not join the Amazons with my sister?_ was her last thought as the sword point passed cleanly through her chest.

She felt no pain, only relief and bitterness at the life she had wasted on a boy who would never love her back. Relief that she was finally departing, and bitterness at how much she had suffered during her short life.

As she died, Reyna heard someone cry – probably the daughter of Pluto. Reyna wanted so desperately to tell her friend to stay strong, but she had no strength left to even talk or utter any noise.

The last thing she ever saw were those electric blue eyes of the son of Jupiter, peering into the depth of her own dark ones, filled with regret, sorrow, guilt, and…was there a dash of love in them?

For a split second, the daughter of war regretted her choice. But in her heart, she knew it was too late to turn back.

The daughter of Bellona closed her dark eyes for the last time, the life already fading away from her pupils…

She has departed from this world due to war and love, in another place where no one but the dead can journey to and watches over her once-upon-a-time knight in shining armor, watches as he builds a family with her replacement, watches her sister rise to power and mourn over her death, watches as her friends unite the two sides of a battle, watches as they save the world without her. She watches them grow, watches them live a life she would never have. And strangely, the daughter of war is okay with it. After all, even though she is gone from the physical world, she still lives on in the minds of others and generations to come. One does not need immortality to live forever.

Reyna was very much like obsidian…in ways more than one – mesmerizing, beautiful, and sharp…yet also dark and mysterious at the same time. Obsidian is very hard and strong, but even this seemingly unbreakable rock can be crushed to powder and shattered to pieces…if done in the correct way, exploited at the weak points. But what was Reyna's weak spot, her point of destruction?

The answer was, is, and always will be Jason Grace, the only one to come so close to her. But surprisingly, even in death, even with a hole through her chest, Reyna is _still _obsidian.

Perhaps she has healed with death; perhaps the atoms had rearranged themselves to form a structure, a mineral, something of greater beauty. The possibilities are endless, but really, only one person knows the truth. And she is beyond our reach.

Next time, reader, when you pick up a piece of obsidian from the ground, think about the daughter of war, the girl more beautiful than any mineral or rock existing.

**Sorry if this was really crap and no good, but I was rushing to finish. I might write a companion piece to this, but I don't know. I should've uploaded it yesterday, but my computer kept shutting down. Stupid device. Was there any VTS, anyone?  
-Ray.**

**DEDICATED TO I AM ZOE DAUGHTER OF ATLAS AS IT IS HER BIRTHDAY!  
**


End file.
